


[podfic] Take Me Home Before the Storm

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Murder Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tyson is settling in for a nice, boring day of filing reports and pretending he's not stealing glances at Colin, the precinct's resident mystery novelist, who is far, far more interesting than desk duty. Then Nate finds out that someone is using Colin's books as the basis for a series of murders. So much for boring.02:46:20 :: Written bySomehowunbroken.





	[podfic] Take Me Home Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take me home before the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254528) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4819gs7dxhe59qt/%5BHRPF%5D%20Take%20Me%20Home%20Before%20the%20Storm.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QXMAfWw-eKXwx4J0sz8N5FoYT_rnRNhH)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “action/adventure” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Somehowunbroken for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Also, [this cover](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1121531178220249088?s=19)

**Song credits:** [Keep The Streets Empty For Me by Fever Ray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWFb5z3kUSQ)

**Content warnigns:** some violence and injuries, check the [notes at the end of the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365124#work_endnotes).

 

 


End file.
